Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and, particularly, an access cover panel covering a mask disposed between the access cover panel and a frame of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers are generally comprised of three physical components. First, there is the main system unit or central processing unit (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d) which holds most of the computer internals, such as power supplies, circuit boards including slots for memory cards and modem cards, and drive units including hard drives. A keyboard is used for data entry and a monitor having a display screen is provided for the display of data. All three of these components can be arranged on a desktop with the keyboard placed in front of the system unit and the monitor placed on top of the system unit. This desktop arrangement is, of course, well known. In one typical desktop arrangement, a one-piece U-shaped cover of the main system unit has hooks on each of its ends that are received in slots in the bottom sides of a frame or chassis of the main system unit. Once the hooks are received in the slots, the cover is slid until the cover engages the frame. Fasteners, such as screws, have been used to fasten the rear of the cover to the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,606 proposes another desktop computer cabinet latching mechanism that includes two buttons to release the cover from the frame at one end and a hinge at the other end that allows the cover to be pivoted up and away from the frame. Conventionally, when the cover is opened in the above desktop computer systems, most, if not all, of the electronic components are accessible and in view of the user.
When it is desired to minimize the desk surface area required for a personal computer, the system unit has been placed on the floor next to a desk or table. In this arrangement, the system unit is generally a rectangular box and is designed to stand with the longest axis in the vertical direction on the floor. These systems are called xe2x80x9ctower unitsxe2x80x9d. In this arrangement, a one-piece U-shaped cover is attached to the chassis or frame using fasteners, such as screws. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,176 and 5,491,611, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose tower units having a two-piece cover including a user panel and a J-shaped service panel. In this arrangement, the user panel is proposed to be removed to allow access to the circuit boards while the service panel remains attached to the frame. The service panel is removed to provide access to power supply and drive units, such as floppy drives, hard drives and tape drives. However, in the above tower units, even when only the user panel is removed, many of the electronic components, including wiring, are accessible and in view of the user.
As users are becoming more accustomed to computer systems, it is contemplated that users will perform upgrades and replacements of subassemblies and cards in their computers. To facilitate upgrading and replacement of these subassemblies, cards and other user-friendly components, while maintaining the desired shielding from electromagnetic interference (xe2x80x9cEMIxe2x80x9d) in a computer system, a computer system having a cover panel with a protective shield from EMI for easy access to predetermined electronic components is desired. Furthermore, a computer system that includes a mask disposed between the frame and the access cover panel to allow access to predetermined electronic components while masking other electronic components would facilitate user upgrades and replacement in predetermined electronic component areas in a computer system.
A computer system or unit, including a frame for attaching a plurality of electronic components including a predetermined electronic component, is disclosed. A cover for covering the electronic components is provided along with a mask having an opening. The mask is disposed between the frame and the cover so that the mask opening allows access to the predetermined electronic component while masking other electronic components. The cover includes an access cover panel that is released using a single button and pivoted for removal from the unit. The one-piece access cover panel is fabricated from plastic and includes alignment tabs, pivot tabs, and snaps for attaching the cover panel with the cover. Additionally, a metal shield is attached to the access cover panel for simultaneously shielding the predetermined electronic component when attaching the access cover panel to the cover. This shield desirably reduces electromagnetic interference (xe2x80x9cEMIxe2x80x9d). Advantageously, a method for accessing an electronic component attached to a frame in a computer is disclosed.
These features of the invention are not necessarily the only features that will be disclosed in the specification. Additionally, the features of the invention have been described herein in a summary fashion. It is not the intent to disclose all of the features nor the true scope of the invention within this Summary of the Invention.
The specification will describe the details of this invention for the understanding of those skilled in the art and the claims will describe the actual scope of the invention.